Podophyllotoxin derivatives having antitumor activity have long been known and etoposide and teniposide are among them. However, these compounds may cause serious adverse reactions including leukopenia, thrombopenia, alopecia, nausea and vomiting so that they cannot be clinically put to use with insured safety. Thus, no satisfactory compounds has been discovered as yet.